A Champion's Reward
by CobaltAC
Summary: Fantasy AU - Down in the city streets, in the shadow of Aramali's sacred temple, a champion emerges from a mountain of corpses, battle-worn and exhausted. All that is left is for him to climb the temple steps to the royal bedchambers and claim his prize. What awaits him at the top of the temple is a champion's reward. M!Shep/Liara/Benezia/Tevos Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_This is porn. Rather depraved if I am to be completely honest. The fact that Benezia and Liara are both involved should have clued you in on that. If that is a problem for you, then just click the back button and be done with it. No trouble for anyone. _

_If you __**don't**__ have a problem with that, then feel free to continue on down and enjoy what I offer you today: A tale of a galaxy where John Shepard is a great and skilled warrior who seeks to claim his prize after emerging victorious from a deadly tournament. In this case, the prize is sex with a princess. Though, knowing Shepard, one asari just isn't enough. If he's going to have the Princess, why not have the Empress and her advisor as well?_

.

**-]|[-**

.

It was when he was half-way up the temple stairs that John regretted making the choice to carry the body along. Turians were not particularly heavy, having next to no body fat under those plates and all, but the scared temple was in no way small and had plenty of steps to climb. He should have known that it would eventually become tiring for him.

The metallic plates chafed the human's bare shoulders as he forced himself to move onward and upward to the sacred bedchambers at the top of the temple, where his prize awaited him. With each step he took, the body seemed to get heavier and he, a little weaker.

John had half a mind to just let the corpse go, to let it go tumbling down the steps, all the way down to the base of the temple amidst the horde of Aramali citizens.

But down below, the crowd, the asari that gathered in the city square to watch the fighting, roared, cheering for him.

He was their victor, their _champion_, and the turian he carried on his back was nothing but a dishonorable worm. The crowd wanted to see the cunt get what he deserved at the hands of his better, even if he was already a cold corpse. They wanted John to make a show of it, high up on the smooth, stone steps of their temple, so all below could bear witness.

And John had always been a crowd pleaser…

Finally, the human warrior reached a spot he felt appropriate, next to two lovingly carved statues of the asari goddess, Athame, her hands placed gracefully over each other, across her ample chest, flush against her skin. It seemed a high enough place to the human, a spot where all below could see him just fine.

With a grunt, John had the body off of his aching shoulders, the turian hitting the stone steps with a thud. Empty eyes stared back up at him, the silver skin now noticeably paler.

John drew a dagger he kept strapped to his belt, one with razor teeth along one edge of its straight blade. Hefting the corpse into a more manageable position, the human brought the knife to its exposed neck. The crowd below saw this and grew louder, crying out for blood.

John obliged.

His shoulder ached and his muscles tensed as he worked his arm back and forth, sawing through dead flesh until the dagger grated on bone. Cobalt blue spilled out over his hands, streams of cool turian blood trickling down the pearly white stone steps of the Sacred Temple of Aramali.

When he found that the blade could not work through bone, John took the head in his hands and gripped it tight. He jerked and twisted until there was a gut-wrenching '_pop_', before resuming his butchering with the jagged-edged dagger. Both of his hands were drenched in blue now, dark blue –almost black-, with his front smeared as well, his bear-pelt clothing soaking up turian blood.

He stopped cutting when the head only remained attached by a small bit of flesh, tendons and skin bridging the neck to the body. John stood up, placing himself two steps above the corpse, holding it by the fringe and placing his boot on its shoulder, his knee bent.

The crowd, the wind, the birds, they all went silent as John blocked them out, only able to hear himself breathe.

John raised his boot…

…And slammed it back down on the body's shoulder, full force. There was a wet '_snap_' and small spray of blue. They body fell free, rolling down the temple stairs, end over end.

John raised one blood-stained hand up high, presenting the crowd below with the severed head of the treacherous and cheating Saren Arterius. He had it by the fringe, the jaw and mandibles pulled down by gravity into an expression that would befit a fool of the royal court.

The crowd's roar of approval was deafening.

Saren had been the last opponent John faced, the only one left that had stood between the human and the prize that so many had come to claim. Warriors from all over travelled to Aramali for the chance at the bountiful reward promised to the victor. They would fight each other to the death until only one remained standing, one champion above the rest.

But the fights were to be honor-bound, based on skill and skill alone. No tricks permitted whatsoever. It was the only rule the tournament had. Saren had broken that rule when he decided to use blades laced with disorienting poison. So long as he was able to draw blood with his weapons, any fight would be his.

But John had always been watching, noticing how suspicious Saren's fights had been, how his opponents seemed to tire out moments after taking a blow from the turian's weapons. John had gotten lucky in his duel with the bastard: Saren's blade was never able to meet flesh before the human disarmed him. For once, the warrior had been too fast for the trickster.

John gave Saren's blades to an asari herbalist who was able to confirm that the bastard had, in fact, laced his swords with poison. Upon the revelation, the crowd that gathered in the city square began cursing the turian, throwing stones and insults his way, and cheered when John thrust Saren's own sword into his heart and twisted.

There would most likely be some who would say that what John did to Saren was too severe. John, on the other hand, thought it to be too good for the fork-headed cunt. At least Saren was dead before the human started to hack away at his corpse. Saren gave his opponents no such courtesy.

With a satisfied snort, the Champion of Aramali turned and started up the stairs of the temple once more, the cheers of the crowd driving every step.

His worthy opponents lay dead, honorably burned and placed within holy urns by their asari hosts, and the conniving rat, Arterius, had been dealt with appropriately.

John stood victorious and now all that remained was for the human to reach the bedchambers and claim his prize: The High Empress' maiden daughter, at least for the night.

The tired warrior smirked at the thought. For one night, the lowly human swordsman, John Shepard, would be treated like a king, with all the sweet asari wine he could drink, more gold than he could possibly carry, and the blessing of the asari people and their beloved Empress to lay with the heiress to the throne.

Highborn women were always alluring to John, so superior and unattainable, adorned with colorful, flattering dresses that he wished he could just tear off of them. Now, he was going off to fuck one. That little fact brought forth a surge of excitement in the human, his gut coming alive of its own accord. John's heart was racing, beating against his chest as hard as krogan war drums.

_Though that may just be from the fights I won. Killing always had a sense of urgency to it._

As he grew closer to the top of the enormous stone structure, John made sure to toss the turian's head behind him, savoring the wet smacks it made as it impacted each step. The crowd seemed to _love_ that, loudly vocalizing their massive approval.

He had heard that the Empress and her daughter were of the "classy and proper" sort. "Royalty, through and through", as a couple spectators had told him.

Blood, such as his drenched hands and stained front, they would be able to handle. But a severed head…?

_That would just kill the mood._

**-]|[-**

"More wine, Milady?" asked one of the handmaidens.

Empress Benezia T'Soni nodded, holding out her silver chalice to be filled. She watched as deep red flowed down from the bottle and into her cup, filling it almost to the brim. Brining her cup to her lips and taking a sip, the millennia-old asari could not help but stare as the servant girl walked away, the Matriarch's eyes glued to the maiden's superbly shaped rear.

While Shiala had a rather odd skin tone, there was no denying that the girl kept herself in excellent shape. This was a fact made quite clear by her shear silk dress, an outfit with material so thin that it was nearly transparent and clung to the green beauty's voluptuous body due to the humidity in the air.

As Shiala disappeared through velvet curtains into the next room, Benezia took a moment to relax. The elder asari hummed as she shifted into a more comfortable position on the large, circular bed, the silk sheets feeling heavenly on her skin.

The Matriarch's eyes darted to the large entryway across the room as the sound of the crowd's roars reached her ears. The wind carried their cheers throughout the royal bedchambers, the candles placed throughout the room flickering slightly. The dark purple curtains that acted as a barrier between the bedchambers and the outside billowed in the breeze.

_We have a champion, it seems. One the people love, by the sound of it. It is only a matter of time before he or she enters through those very curtains._

"Mother," A soft voice said, pulling the Empress from her thoughts. "The people are cheering. Is it over already?"

Benezia lowered her eyes from the flowing curtains to her young maiden daughter who lay sprawled on the bed before her. Princess Liara T'Soni gazed at her mother with innocent, shining eyes, the candle light dancing across her flawless blue skin.

Like her mother, Liara wore a tiny dress made of lily-white silk that complimented her skin tone quite well, the thin material hugging her body on ways that left little to the imagination. The girl's back was left completely bare and barely concealed by the impossibly delicate outfit where what the Empress knew to be a pair of fine breasts, ones almost as impressive as her own, being particularly round, perky and soft.

_Anyone who would refuse my daughter would be either blind or an idiot_, Benezia thought with pride, managing a warm smile.

"Yes, Liara, it is over. Now all that is left to be done is the bedding ceremony. We'll just have to wait until Aramali's Champion climbs the steps."

_Which may take a while. This temple __**is**__ rather large…_

Liara nodded, biting her lip as her eyes turned to the curtains separating the bedchamber from the outside. Benezia took a glance for herself, noting that it was nearly sundown, the setting sun visible through the material.

"It was a short tournament this time. Only three days. The previous ones were said to have lasted weeks!" Benezia commented, taking another sip of her sweet thessian wine.

The Empress leaned back into a soft pillow, her watchful eyes catching her daughter playing with the hem of her small dress, running the fine fabric between her thin fingers as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world. The elder pursed her dark lips.

"Are you nervous, darling?"

Liara released the silk from her hands instantly, like the material had been made of fire, her fingers curling into a tiny, delicate fist. Benezia could see that her daughter's cheeks had turned a few shades darker, almost purple now, and even with the young asari avoiding her mother's gaze, the Empress knew that those blue orbs held a look of embarrassment. The Matriarch thought it to be nonsense, setting her chalice down to listen.

"What if… what if I offend the Champion, mother? What if I embarrass myself or-or what if I do something that the Champion thinks is disgusting, or…" Liara frowned, worried as a nervous young princess would be. Then the maiden's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "What if the Champion does not desire me, mother? What if I'm not pretty enough or I'm not-"

Benezia silenced her daughter by pressing a finger gently to her lips. The Empress gave her princess a warm, loving smile.

"Hush, Little Wing," Benezia soothed. "No one could ever possibly think that. Do you want to know why, dear?"

Liara gave a tiny, barely noticeable nod, again biting her lip. Even at over a century old, the Empress's daughter was still able to surprise others with her purity, her innocence.

"Come to me, my princess." Benezia instructed, beckoning her daughter over to her.

After a little hesitation, the maiden slowly crawled across the silk sheets, holding her mother's gaze as she did. The Empress noted how Liara movements were smooth, akin to those of a feline, elegant and… _distracting_ with the way they seemed to emphasize the curves of her body. The Matriarch did not know whether her daughter was doing it intentionally or not.

When young Liara was within reach, Benezia grabbed her by the waist and, with a surprising show of strength, pulled her over the rest of the way and set her daughter down on her lap. With a surprised squeal, Liara instinctively wrapped her legs around her mother's waist, her hands going to Benezia's shoulders for support.

In this position, their bodies were pressed close together, warm and soft. Benezia looked up and Liara looked down, both realizing their faces were mere inches apart. The Empress could feel the Princess's hot breath on her skin as she lowered her eyes to watch her daughter's ample chest rise and fall. The sight of large, heaving breasts was almost enough to mesmerize the Matriarch, but the elder asari was able to tear her eyes way from the maiden's bosom to meet Liara's gaze.

"No one could think you ugly, my sweet Liara."

Benezia's hands found themselves on her daughter's legs, slowly running up her thighs, feeling the smooth, delicate skin of a maiden in her prime. When she reached the hem of her daughter's dress, Benezia slipped her fingers under the fabric and her hands continued on their way, disappearing beneath white silk.

"How could they find you anything but beautiful when you have such a nice waist? Turians, they love their waists and yours has such a _curve_ to it, hypnotic almost. A wonderful pair of birthing hips! You'd set tongues wagging _all_ throughout the Hierarchy, my sweet daughter."

Liara's breathing was growing heavier, her eyes glossing over as her mother's hands continued to roam her pert body, warm, loving hands that sent shivers down the maiden's spine.

"Mother…" the princess breathe out, low and husky of voice.

Benezia continued her exploration, her soft touch moving to her daughter's flat tummy, where she rubbed in slow soothing circles, her movements visible under white silk. Her hands moved to Liara's back as well, feathering touches on the younger asari's delicate skin. Up and down, Benezia's hands slowly travelled on her daughter's nubile body, on her front and back, stopping just above the girl's plump rear and just below the sensitive, round globes.

The Princess started to hum at her mother's touch, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of the maiden's mouth.

"Flawless skin is something anyone would find attractive, salarians in particular. You are just a _beautiful_ shade of blue. Did you know that, Liara?"

"_Hmmm_… _Mother…_"

The Empress's hands then reached down and cupped her daughter's rear, each hand palming a cheek and taking a generous squeeze. Her daughter squeaked, eyes going wide.

"Humans are known to appreciate a nice, firm backside. Yours will more than suffice."

Then Benezia raised her hands up high, bringing the tiny silk dress with them. Liara, being the obedient daughter she was, raised her hands as well, allowing the outfit to slide up and off of her, exposing herself completely. The Empress tossed the silk thing away as if it were an annoyance, the dress landing in a dark corner, already forgotten.

The Matriarch immediately turned her gaze onto the magnificent pair of breasts that she had just freed, her hungry eyes drinking up the sight of blue, supple globes of soft flesh, sensitive and aching for her touch. To her delight, the nipples had already hardened into tight little buds, just ready to be sucked.

Benezia reached out and palmed a breast, feeling it her hand for a moment before gently squeezing. Liara's breath caught in her throat and the she arched her back as her mother ran a thumb over the nipple, kneading the soft mound.

"And let us not forget about _these_, sweet Liara. Have I told you how lovely your bosom is, my Princess? Perfectly round globes, soft like a newborn's skin. Nice and perky," Benezia breathed into her daughter's chest as each of her hands found themselves a mound to play with. "Do you know how envy yours draw from other asari? You're only a maiden and these are almost as large as mine! Goddess, you have the breasts of a mother, Liara! So full and rounded! Made for _nurturing_…"

Benezia wasted not a second. The Empress dipped her head down to her daughter's chest and in an instant, a breast found its way into the Matriarch's mouth.

"_Mother!_"

Liara's eyes fluttered shut as she flung her head back, but her mouth still hung agape, the only expression the maiden was able to muster with her mother swiping her wet tongue over her nipple. The young asari's hands went to her mother's head, cradling it as the Empress's mouth lavished her ample breasts. As Benezia ran her long tongue over Liara's right breast, paying particular attention to the nipple, her hand went the other, groping it with her fingers until her daughter started to moan.

"_Hmm! Y-yes!_"

As Benezia sucked upon her daughter's ample bosom, the maiden began to grind herself against her mother, the Matriarch taking note of the growing dampness between Liara's legs as her petals brushed against her thighs.

The Empress buried her face in the Princess's soft mounds, placing soft, loving kisses in the valley between her daughter's breasts before turning her attention to the one that had yet to been in her mouth. Benezia swirled her tongue over the nipple, drawing a moan from her daughter, before her lips closed around it, her cheeks hollowing.

All the while, neither the Empress nor the Princess noticed that they were being watched from someone lurking in the shadows of the royal bedchambers, someone they did not realize had entered. As a mother's lips and tongue ran over a daughter's body, gray eyes watched intently, waiting for the right moment…

.

**-]|[-**

.

_Note: I wrote most of this chapter while listening to "The Rains of Castamere" from the Game of Thrones OST. Nothing better to get in mood for writing about incest than the Lannisters' theme!_

_Also, Saren gets beheaded because fuck Saren. The guy is a sadist, racist jackass who has a disturbing number of fangirls for the number of atrocities he has committed in the Mass Effect universe. _

_See you until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**

There were not many things in the world that could phase Tevos. The asari mystic was well into her eighth century of life and, as such, had seen many things over the course of those years. She had witnessed gruesome wars, bloody rebellions and, most of all, the most depraved and hedonistic of carnal acts. In short, there was little that the Matriarch had not seen before.

That being said, Tevos could not help but raise a brow at the sight of two naked, blue bodies writhing on the bed before her, their loud, lustful moans echoing off the walls of the spacious, candle-lit bed chamber.

One of the bodies involved was Empress Benezia herself, a thousand years having done next to nothing to diminish her physical beauty. The Empress was as curvaceous as she was when she was a maiden princess hundreds of years ago. A tight, toned rear that one could hardly resist to take a bite out of and full, rounded breasts that swayed and heaved hypnotically set tongues wagging among the population of the City of Aramali. The fact that Benezia never made any attempt to hide her body behind layer and layers of cloaks, instead opting for tiny, sheer dresses, made her a popular ruler with her subjects in the city below the royal temple.

The other body, the one the Empress had seated on her lap as she pawed at her with greedy hands, belonged to her daughter, Princess Liara. The Empress's daughter was as beautiful as her mother, but in her own particular way, having softer, more delicate features. Like her mother, Liara had been well-endowed, having been blessed by the Goddess with the large, supple breasts of a matriarch, a pair of soft globes that seemed to be made for nurturing young.

Tevos knew she shouldn't really be surprised. Benezia and her daughter, Liara, had been sexually intimate many times before. Hells below, they had even invited their hand-maidens to join them in bed on occasion. The mystic remembered quite clearly walking in on the two of them a few times, thinking back to one particular instance when she had entered the bath house to find the Empress making love to her daughter in the middle hot springs.

A bloom of heat hit Tevos's in the pit of her stomach, the cloth in between her legs suddenly feeling damp. The memory of Benezia and Liara embracing, holding each other close, their wet, naked bodies sliding against each other as their full lips met in a fierce, heated kiss, tongues entwined and invading the other's mouth. The sight of Princess Liara moaning, _whimpering_ as her mother's head dipped between her outstretched legs to lick and taste her hot, little cunt while the both of them lay, sprawled on the stone beside the warm, steaming pools…

Now, here stood Tevos, once more witnessing the mother and daughter embrace, greedy hands and hungry mouths roaming over their supple bodies.

Tevos did not know why she was so flustered now. Perhaps it was the fact that Benezia seemed much more ravenous than she was before, her face buried in her daughter's large, heaving breasts. The Empress licked, sucked and bit at the soft globes of flesh that sat upon Liara's chest, her hot tongue circling a dark blue nipple, teasing it and drawing quiet moans from her Princess before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. After biting down gently, Benezia pulled away to do the same the other breast, occasionally burying her head between the soft mounds to kiss and lick at the valley formed by the two teats.

While her mouth was occupied with tit, Benezia used one hand to palm and grope the breast that wasn't being lavished by her mouth and tongue, kneading the fleshy teat, teasing the hardened nipple by rolling it between her nimble fingers. Benezia's other hand reached down, palming one of Liara's plump ass cheeks, using the leverage to grind her daughter against her.

When Benezia finally released her daughter's tits from her mouth, the nipple were slick with saliva and swollen from the Empress's insistent lapping and sucking, aching for more of the mother's touch. Liara whined at the loss of attention to her breasts, wrapping her legs around Benezia's waist and pulling the two tighter together, grinding her moist quim into her mother's.

Benezia only smiled back in adoration, chuckling warmly at her daughter's impatience. She reached up with her free hand and caught Liara by the chin, pulling her down for a deep kiss in which Tevos was sure there was an exchange of tongues. Swollen lips slurped and smacked and slid across each other mother and daughter held each other close, their large breasts pressing up against each other. Liara moaned into her mother's mouth and her mother moaned back, Benezia swirling her tongue inside her daughter's warm mouth. The Empress reached around and grabbed the back of the Princess's head, deepening their embrace. Liara whimpered as Benezia sucked upon her tongue, holding it between her lips as her own tongue danced over it. Benezia released her daughter soon after, the younger asari gasping.

"_Mother…_" The Princess breathed hotly, panting, her heaving breasts nearly capturing Benezia's attention.

"_Liara…_" Replied the Empress, the hand on Liara's ass squeezing hard, making the girl squeak. Benezia silenced her quickly with another deep kiss, her daughter moaning as her mother slid her tongue against hers. Benezia pulled away again, leaving her daughter a breathless maiden. "_My daughter, my princess…_"

The Empress released her Princess from her tight hold, letting her fall backwards onto the soft mattress, watching intently as Liara's large breasts fanned out across her chest.

"Oh!" squealed Liara as she landed, bouncing once on the large bed. She gazed back up at her mother with wide, pure eyes, giving the Empress an alluring yet innocent little smile.

Meanwhile, the look on Benezia's face could only be described as predatory, a hungry look falling upon her.

She took one of Liara's legs, raising it up to her shoulder, running her gentle hands over her daughter's soft skin. The elder asari kissed her way down Liara's thigh, smiling down at her daughter with a lustful look that made her bite her lip. Then, Benezia, using her superior strength, flipped her daughter over sideways, onto her belly. Liara gave a little yelp, then giggled as she found her balance on her hands and knees. The giggling was cut short, replaced with soft whimpering as Benezia wasted no time descending upon her.

The Empress's hands were on Liara quickly, running over her back, reaching underneath to grope her swaying breasts, and squeezing her nigh-perfect rear. Benezia spread her daughter's ass cheeks to reveal soaked petals, swollen and aching for a mother's touch, be it tongue or finger. The Matriarch reached forward and rubbed at Liara's mound, fingers playing at her clit, drawing a hiss from the younger asari below her. Benezia leaned down behind the Princess, coming face to face with a tight cunt. Her fingers spread the swollen lips, making Liara whine for her touch.

"_Mother! Please!_"

_She has been a good girl, my Empress. Do not make her wait_, thought Tevos, leaning against the wall, biting her lip as she kneaded her own breasts through her robes.

"My princess. So pure, so perfect…" Benezia cooed as she sunk a finger inside her daughter, followed by a second soon after. She plunged them in deep, all the way to the knuckle, making Liara shudder and whimper. "No maiden in the city can compare to you, my sweet Liara."

The Empress pulled the two fingers free after a few slow thrusts, the digits coming out soaked with the Princess's sweet nectar. The fingers shined, the candle light reflecting off of the sheen produced by a maiden's juices. Benezia stared at them, admiration evident in her lust-filled eyes.

Tevos gasped as the Empress did something she did not expect. In a quick motion, the glistening fingers disappeared between Benezia's lips, the Matriarch moaning as she sucked upon them, licking them clean of her daughter's honey. Benezia took her time, rolling her tongue over each finger, savoring the flavor of her daughter's intimate flesh. When she finally pulled them free from her lips, she gave the two digits one long, final lick, moaning quietly as she swallowed.

"_My sweet Liara…_" She cooed, as she leaned back down to Liara's wet cunt, playfully biting her firm rump. "You taste of honey, darling."

Liara did not get a chance to respond before Benezia's head darted forward, burying her face between her ass cheeks. The Princess squeaked, her eyes wide and her mouth open, then moaned loudly, her eyes closing tightly shut. Tevos could not quite see what Benezia was doing, but she didn't need to. From the way the Empress's head moved at the junction of Liara's legs, Tevos could safely assume that Benezia was lapping at her daughter's wet cunt, snaking her long tongue inside her, splitting her swollen petals apart and sliding deep inside her core.

Liara gave a low guttural moan, pressing her face into the mattress, her small, delicate hands balling into fists in the silk sheets. Her mother made a noise, somewhere between a grunt and a moan, while tasted her Princess in the most intimate of places, one hand reached up to palm an ass cheek while her tongue swirled within her daughter, the other hand reaching forward to gently run down Liara's smooth back.

Unfortunately for the mother and daughter, that was when Tevos realized just why she was here in the first place. The mystic, shook herself out of her state of lust, straightening her robes and doing her best to hide the damp spot near her crotch. She stepped closer towards the bed, clearing her throat loudly.

If Benenzia and Liara were surprised by Tevos's presence, they did not show it. Perhaps it was because both had other things holding their attention.

Liara raised her head, turning to look at her mother's advisor with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mistress Tevos," The Princess greeted as politely as she could, her voice slurred and lazy. A moment later, her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed out softly, her hips bucking slightly against her mother's head.

"My Princess," Tevos replied curtly, doing her best to keep a straight face. She bowed slightly, then turned the elder asari behind Liara. "Milady."

Benezia's head rose from between her daughter's legs, her lips and chin slick and glistening with a maiden's honey. Without an ounce of shame, her tongue snaked out and ran across her lips gathering up what she did not get in her mouth. Then, she dropped down once more, each hand grabbing a hold of an ass cheek, spreading them apart to reveal Liara in all her glory. The Empress leaned forward and ran her tongue up the crevasse of her daughter's ass, dipping inside Liara's cunt as she did so. The Princess gave a little squeak when her mother's tongue ran over her puckered, rear hole as she followed through with the lick.

"Yes, Tevos?" Benezia inquired, roughly pushing her daughter forward onto the mattress before smacking her playfully on her soft rump. Liara squealed then giggled, curling up on one side of the large, royal bed, the Princess pulling her long, elegant legs close to her body, as if to maintain decency.

Tevos inwardly scoffed at the idea.

"You appear to be busy, Milady," Tevos said, giving Liara a pointed look. The Princess smiled, looking away bashfully, her face flushed purple. "But, as you could tell from the cheering crowd earlier, we have a Champion now."

Empress Benezia slid gracefully off of the bed, straightening her small silk, dress as she did, starting across the room to fetch herself some wine.

"Yes, it seems we do. Your point?"

"My point is, my Empress, is that the Champion could be here any moment now." Tevos reminded the elder Matriarch, following her to the wine table, watching as Benezia poured some crimson liquid into a chalice and drank it in sips. "Do you not think it would be wise if you spent what little time you have preparing your daughter for his or her arrival?"

Benezia raised a brow as she started back toward the bed, bringing both her chalice and the bottle with her, Tevos following close behind.

"Prepared? My tongue has made my daughter as warm and moist as a thessian berry cream pie. Do you mean to tell me that she is not ready?" Benezia said, gesturing with her chalice to the Princess who sat, waiting on the bed. "Her flesh aches for touch, Tevos, and will be that way for no small amount of time."

Tevos nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure your skills as a lover are of the best in all the land, Empress. But you daughter is hardly in any condition to be introduced to our city's Champion!"

Benezia turned, giving her advisor a hard stare.

"My daughter, _your princess_, is perfect, be she clothed or nude." Benezia declared firmly, making Tevos stop in her tracks. The mystic felt a shiver as her Empress's cold, blue eyes bore into her. Benezia turned back to her daughter, climbing back onto the mattress, somehow able to keep both her chalice and the wine bottle from spilling. The Empress took a swig directly from the wine bottle, an act that made her daughter's eyes go wide. Benezia had never been one to forget etiquette.

Tevos held her tongue, frowning.

Benezia craned her head back, showing off her elegant neck as she took a couple gulps of the sweet asari wine. When she finished, she turned to Liara.

"Want a taste, darling? I suppose you're old enough now."

Liara nodded, excitement filling her innocent eyes.

The Princess reached for the wine bottle, only to give her mother a confused look as Benezia took another swig. This time, however, when she lowered the bottle from her lips, the Empress did not swallow. Instead, she carefully set her chalice off to the side and used her now-free hand to tip Liara's head back. It was a quick, rough movement, enough to draw a shocked gasp from her daughter. Benezia leaned over, her face hovering mere inched above her daughter's. Liara stared back up at her, eyes wide, surprised yet somehow understanding. The younger asari parted her lips, but only just so. The Empress snorted, despite her mouth full of wine, and dipped her head down. When Benezia's lips barely grazed Liara's, she parted her lips just enough to let a stream of the sweet, asari mead flow down from her mouth and into her daughter's.

Tevos pursed her lips at the sight before her. Even with Benezia blatantly disregarding her counsel, she was impressed. The mystic knew from experience that what the Empress did was not particularly easy to do.

But then the Princess apparently decided that it was not enough for her. With uncharacteristic assertiveness, the maiden leaned up into her mother, pressing her lips fully against the Empress's. Now, mother and daughter were kissing again, deep and forceful and messy, with dark red wine spilling from Benezia's lips, dribbling down her chin and onto her milky, blue breasts. Liara sucked her mother's lower lip into her mouth as she pulled away, playfully nibbling on it as Benezia panted, smiling back at her daughter.

The Empress laughed, no, _giggled_ as her daughter began to hunt down any remnants of the sweet drink, lapping up anything that hadn't spilled onto the sheets, planting wet kisses on her mother's chin, her neck, all the way down to her ample bosom. The Princess buried her face in Benezia's soft breasts, running her tongue all over the fleshy globes to clean them off. Liara swirled her tongue around one areola, teasing the stiff nipple, wrapping her soft lips around the globe of flesh and sucking. Benezia moaned, a quiet, lustful sound, and cradled her daughter's head while she suckled upon her heavy teats like she did when she was but an infant.

For Tevos, her patience was at an end. She stepped up to the bed, glaring at the mother and daughter writhing upon the sheets.

"_Enough_, my Empress," The asari mystic declared, commanding enough for Liara to release her mother's tit from her mouth with a loud, slurpy '_pop_'. "What would the Champion think if he or she saw you and your daughter in such a state?"

"I don't think he would mind much."

For the three asari, that sudden entrance _had_ been surprising. All three turned towards the source of the voice, whirling around to see a tall human male standing at the entrance to the royal bedchambers.

_So, this is our city's Champion? Not bad._

The man had a broad build, with wide, muscular shoulders and thick, powerful arms. His face was angular and square-ish, with short, black hair that basically amounted to small bristles covering his scalp. His face was lightly bearded and had a strong, set jaw, but his most alluring feature was his eyes. They were a cold, icy blue, currently fixed into a hard stare as he took in the sight before him. Liara flushed purple when those same eyes began to drink in her naked form. Tevos, had to admit, as far as human men go, this one was quite pleasing to look at.

The human took a confidant step towards the Empress and Princess, eyes wandering around the spacious, dimly-lit bed chamber. A small rag in his hand was stained a dark blue, Tevos coming to the realization that he had just been cleaning himself of the blood from his opponent.

The man tossed the rag into a dark corner, making a bee-line for the wine table, much to the surprise of the three asari.

_Did he just… ignore the Princess?_

The human grabbed himself a bottle and returned quickly, taking a seat a short distance from the bed. He sat there, smiling while he opened the bottle. The human took a swig.

"Champion?" Tevos inquired, not entirely sure what was happening.

The human held up one hand, silencing her. Tevos frowned, not happy with being disregarded by the likes of some human swordsman. Champion or not, Tevos was still the Empress's advisor!

"Please," Said the human. "Do not stop on account of me. I very much enjoyed what you were doing just a few moments ago. Do continue."

Tevos shook her head.

"You do realize, human, that tradition requires that you bed the heir to the throne after your ascension to the royal bedchambers. You-"

"And I'll get to that, asari. Eventually. Right now, however, I just climbed every step of your absurdly large royal temple. Right now, I am tired and thirsty and very, very sore. Right now, I am still your city's champion and according to your tradition, I am equal to a king for the duration of the night. And right now, I would very much enjoy to watch these two lovely asari continue with their incredibly… _entertaining_ activities." The human smiled, infuriatingly so. He turned towards the Empress and the Princess. "So, please, _do continue_."

There was a moment of silence in the room.

Tevos seethed.

Liara bit her lip.

Benezia… smiled.

"I like you, human. Our last Champion was not nearly as fun."

With that, the Empress gave her daughter a push, sending the maiden backwards, sprawled on the bed. There was giggling and then moaning and then whimpering as Benezia pounced upon her daughter, attacking her with her hands and mouth, kissing and licking and sucking.

Tevos watched as the bed became a tangle of blue limbs and silk sheets, mother and daughter grinding and writhing together upon the large mattress, their moans and mewls filling the air. The sounds of heated kisses invaded Tevos's ears as their lips slurped and smacked against each other, hungry, wet sounds that shouldn't come from a mother and her daughter.

All the while, the human man, now stripped of the heavy armor he wore, look on, quite obviously pleased with the sight that graced his eyes.

Benezia now had her daughter captured in a ravenous kiss, deep and sensual, tongues entwined, slipping into each other's mouths, over each other's lips, necks, breasts… Like one would kiss a lover, not a daughter or mother.

Tevos tore her eyes away from the spectacle, ignoring the growing wetness between her legs and darted for a door, any door.

A deep, resonating voice stopped her in her tracks. The voice of the Champion.

"You'll join them, asari. Disrobe."

Tevos turned, her eyes wide as they could possibly get.

"W-what? I can't…."

Benezia's voice came next.

"Do as he says, Tevos. Disrobe." The Empress smiled, a daring look on her face. Liara writhed underneath her mother, moaning as the elder asari thrust her fingers between her daughter's legs. "You might actually have some fun for once."

Looking from the grinning human man to the two women rutting on the bed, Tevos couldn't quite find a reason to say "no".

"Fine," Tevos sighed.

With a shrug of her shoulders, the robes fell from the mystic's body, leaving her bare. Tevos felt her pride swell when she noted the human's growing smile as he drank in her nude form.

She started for the bed as the human began lamenting.

"Mothers fucking daughters. Sisters fucking sisters. Aunts fucking nieces. Girls fucking girls. And people say good things never happen. I love this place."

**.**

**-]|[-**

**.**


End file.
